


Cruel

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 11. Cruel: severe, merciless, brutal.





	Cruel

These dreams never happened so often.

 

Rey’s mouth is cruel with him. It kisses, licks, bites hard when Ben growls and grabs at her ass, impatient. She lets him roll them over, keens sweetly when he moves. She nibbles on his lip, Ben’s hips snap and she throws her head back in pleasure.

 

Ben’s mouth is cruel with her. It tells her how good her cunt feels around his cock, tells her _spread your legs, sweetheart, let me see you come_ — and she does, and when Ben tells her he loves her, it doesn’t feel like a dream at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
